steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odc. 13 Ziemia i Kosmos - Powrót do domu
Minęło 15 minut odkąd Awenturyn* i Różowy Rubin wysiadły ze statku Emila. RR-Awi ? AW-Tak ? RR-Wiesz gdzie idziesz ? AW-Tak...trochę. RR-Co to znaczy ?! AW-No muszę znaleźć takie coś. Musisz mi zaufać. RR-No dobrze. AW-Tam jest ! Awenturyn chwyciła rękę Różowej i pobiegła. AW-No dobra a o to em...nie wiem jak to się nazywa. Klejnoty stały za przystankiem autobusowym. RR-Co to robi ? To coś w rodzaju teleportera ? AW-Nie. Tu przyjeżdża taki duży długi samochód i zawozi ludzi. Ale trzeba znaleźć właściwy. To chyba proste. Wystarczy znaleźć napis : Violet Town. RR-W tym sensie ? Wskazała palcem na odjeżdżający autobus z napisem Violet Town. AW-Tak to coś w tym stylu. 3 , 2 , 1 i... AW-To ten autobus ! Musimy go złapać ! Trzymaj się ! Awenturyn złapała rękę Rubin i pobiegła za autobusem. RR-Aaaaaaa !!! Autobus nie był szybki więc Niebieska bez problemu go dogoniła. AW-Stop ! Zatrzymaj się ! Kierowca po chwili zdziwionym wzrokiem spojrzał na Awenturyn pędzącą za autobusem trzymającą krzyczącą Rubin. I od razu się zatrzymał. Niebieska i Różowa wsiadły. Włosy obu klejnotów były strasznie potargane i były w niech rośliny. Wszyscy patrzyli się na nich jakby przez całe życie były w lesie. Zaczęły mówić szeptem. RR-Dlaczego tak szybko ! AW-Inaczej nie dogoniły byśmy tego autobusu. RR-Racja. To jaki teraz mamy plan ? AW-Jedziemy do Violet Town. A jak będziemy to będę umiała trafić do domu jeśli...nie będzie ciemno. RR-To chyba mamy pecha bo słońce zachodzi. AW-Serio !? Tak XD. RR-W takim razie po prostu wyruszymy jutro. AW-Chyba masz racje...a może uda mi się trafić...zobaczymy. RR-Ok. Minęły 4 godziny. Była już 04.07. I wtedy gdy oba klejnoty spały podeszła do nich kobieta. K-Przepraszam ? Rubin wstała i ziewnęła. RR-Dlaczego mnie pani obudziła ? K-Gdzie wasi rodzice ? RR-Znowu ? Chwila Awi mówiła mi że jakby ktoś...o tak ! Nasi rodzice zapłacili za tę wycieczkę więc niech pani nie wtrąca się i da mi spać. K-Dobrze. Do Violet Town dotarły godzinę później. Ponieważ nie miały pieniędzy gdy drzwi otworzyły się uciekły. AW-Dobrze że udało nam się uciec. Na reszcie jesteśmy w Violet Town ! RR-Hura ! O patrz niebo się rozjaśnia. AW-Czyli za chwilę wzejdzie słońce. Ale chwila moment...poznaje to miejsce ! RR-Naprawdę ? AW-Tak ! Wystarczy że chwile się przejdziemy i...będę w domu. Zaczęła płakać. RR-O co ci chodzi. Ta cała podróż za chwilę się skończy. AW-To chyba tego mi będzie brakować...tyle tej drogi i przygód było. RR-Racja. Ja też będę za tym tęsknić. AW-Ale trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Przestała płakać. I przytuliła się do Rubin. I wtedy stało się. Niesamowity fioletowy blask zastąpił fizyczne formy Awenturyn i Różowej Rubin. Złączyły się w jedno...powstała fuzja. MUS (W skrócie Musgrawit*) - Co ? Co...chwila. Dlaczego jestem większa ? Aaaa ! Moja...twoja dłoń ? Chwilunia czy to...FUZJA !!! Połączyły...połączyła...Awi i Rubcia połączyły się. Awenturyn wiedziała że to się stanie. Co ? Wróżenie tak ? Tak. To jest niesamowite ! Ale fuzja pomiędzy dwoma typami klejnotów...na ziemi tak można. O w takim razie jak się nazywam ? Wtedy podskoczyła bardzo wysoko. MUS-To ja tak umiem ?! Wspaniale ! Ale nie chce wyżej. Wtedy zatrzymała się w powietrzu siedząc. MUS-Tak też umiem ? Wiedziałam to. Te wizje świetnie działają , chyba jeszcze...nigdy nie było tak dobrze...Haha ! Ekstra ! I wtedy wstała. Jakby stała na podłodze która nie istniała i zaczęła obracać się jakby się turlała. A potem zaczęła robić różne wygibasy...jakby tańczyła. MUS-Czyli umiem lewitować ? Ciekawostka. Podskoczyła. Była już nad chmurami i wtedy zobaczyła przepiękny księżyc w pełni. MUS-Wspaniałość. Jej oczy świeciły się w pełni księżyca jak diamentowe żyrandole na tle bladych już gwiazd. Usiadła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w gwiazdy. MUS-Niebo jest dziś tak piękne. Tak się ciesze że tu jestem. Gdybym powstała wcześniej te dwie o wiele wcześniej były by tutaj. Haha ! Ciekawostka. A teraz co ? Wracam do...to nie mój dom. To dom Awenturyn. Ale mnie też na pewno polubią ! Jeśli tam są. Czas wracać. Powoli opadła na ziemie. MUS-Chwila. Jak tam wejdę ? Tak czy...rozłączam się ? Em...nie chce tego robić...one też nie chcą. Ale muszą zobaczyć Awenturyn. Obiecuję sobie że jeszcze poznam przyjaciół Awi. No to...już. Rozłączyła się. A gdy to zrobiła Awi i Rubcia trzymały się za ręce. AW-To było..niesamowite ! RR-Tak ! Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżyłam czegoś tak wspaniałego ! AW-A pamiętasz jak Musgrawit była nad chmurami ? RR-Nigdy tego nie zapomnę ! AW-Dlaczego wciąż krzyczymy ! RR-Kuba ciągle stawia wykrzyknik zamiast kropki ! Sorki... AW-No czas wrócić. Różowa złapała niebieską za rękę i weszły w las. AW-To tylko chwila tą ścieżką. Zaświeciła klejnotem oświetlając drogę. AW-No dalej pomóż mi. RR-Mój klejnot na niewiele się przyda. Potrafi tylko... AW-No dawaj ! RR-Dobra ! Zaświeciła klejnotem który niestety świecił ale w dół. RR-Umiem oświetlać tylko dół. AW-To i tak się przyda. No to w drogę. Szły 20 minut i w końcu zobaczyły... AW-Dom....Jaspis ! Angel ! Zoisyt ! Awi usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wyszła z nich Jaspis. J-Coś słyszałam. Z-Znowu ci się przesłyszało Jaspis. AW-Jaspis ! Aura ! Zoisyt ! Angel i Zoisyt wybiegły. Teraz wszystkie trzy stały przed drzwiami. Gdy zauważyły Awenturyn krzyknęły jednocześnie : Awi !!! Wszystkie cztery klejnoty Awenturyn , Jaspis , Angel Aura Kwarc i Zoisyt biegły do siebie aż w końcu przytuliły się i zaczęły płakać ze szczęścia. J-Awi ! AA-Jak ja się cieszę że nic ci się nie stało ! Z-Wszyscy za tobą tęskniliśmy ! AW-Ja też strasznie za wami tęskniłam ! J-Gdzie ty byłaś !? AW-No na początku w Indonezji ale później... AA-W Indonezji !? To jest tak daleko stąd ! Z-Samej udało ci się tu dotrzeć ? AW-Nie. Pomogła mi nowa przyjaciółka. Różowy Rubin. Wskazała palcem na różowy klejnot który w ciszy wpatrywał się w czułą scenę. J-Nią zajmiemy się później. AW-Chodźcie do domu. Rubin chodź ! Rubin nie śmiało podeszła do czwórki klejnotów. Ku zaskoczeniu gdy już do nich podeszła wszystkie trzy "oczekujące" przytuliły się do Rubin. J-Dziękuje. Dziękuje ci za przyprowadzenie jej do domu. AA-Mamy u ciebie ogromny dług. Z-Ty też musisz być zmęczona. Chodźcie wszystkie do chatki. Wszyscy powoli poszli do chatki. AW-Rano wszystko wam opowiem. AA-O my tobie też ! AW-Na razie chodźcie spać. Wszyscy przytaknęli. Awi , Angel i Rubcia położyły się na górze w łóżku a Jaspis i Zoisyt poszły jak zwykle na dwór porozmawiać i po wpatrywać się z gwiazdy na dachu (bo one nie śpią). Wstały o 11.34. Awenturyn zrobiła kanapki i wszyscy usiedli na kanapie XD (Zrobiło się niezręcznie). AW-Dobra to po pierwsze poznajcie Różowy Rubin...bez niej nie była bym tu z wami. RR-Bardzo miło mi was poznać. Awenturyn bardzo dużo o was opowiadała. AA-Ta dwójka ci tego nie powie ale nam też bardzo miło cię poznać. J-Ale błagam nie mów... AA-Cześć ! Jestem Angel Aura Kwarc ! Ale mów do nie Angel lub Aura. RR-Dzięki Angel. Myślę że będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółkami. AA-Pewnie że tak ! Obie jesteśmy różowe ! RR-Haha ! Tak. Z-Ja jestem Zoisyt. Nie zdziwię się jeśli będziesz miała odrazę do mnie ale...mam nadzieje że po jakimś czasie się polubimy. RR-Ależ ja już cię lubię ! Jesteś taka piękna ! Z-To żart ? RR-Jasne że nie. Ty naprawdę jesteś piękna ! Z-Łał. Dziękuje ty też. RR-Na pewno będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółkami ! Z-Okaże się. RR-A ty jesteś ? J-Ja jestem Jaspis em...dziękuje raz jeszcze za to że pomogłaś Awi w dostaniu się tutaj. RR-Nie ma za co. Awenturyn jest wspaniałym klejnotem ! A wspaniała jest też n... AW-Rubciu mogę zamienić z tobą słówko na osobności ? RR-Jasne. Rubin wstała z kanapy i wyszły z Awi na dwór. AW-Nie mów jeszcze o Musgrawit to trochę za wcześnie. RR-O co ci chodzi ? AW-Wiem to od nie dawna ale Jaspis nie lubi kiedy się z kimś łącze. Ja lubię ale...lepiej żeby Jaspis trochę cie poznała a potem im powiemy o fuzji. RR-Rozumiem. Nic nie szkodzi wracajmy. AW-Oki doki. Wróciły do domu. J-Mówiłaś coś Rubin ? RR-Tak. Że wspaniała jest też...nasza podróż. AA-No właśnie. Opowiedzcie całą waszą podróż. AW-Z wielką przyjemnością ! RR-Tak ! Wy te historie chyba znacie. A jak nie to przeczytajcie poprzednie odcinki :> Po 25 minutach opowiedziały (prawie) wszystko. RR-I dotarłyśmy tutaj. AW-Znacie już całą historie. AA-Wy to miałyście przygody ! Z-Na szczęście nic wam się nie stało. J-Dużo przeżyłyście. A ty Rubin...służyłaś Różowemu Diamentowi ? RR-Nadal służę. Muszę ją odnaleźć. J-Ale wiesz że... Awenturyn pokazywała znaki aby Jaspis nie mówiła jej o tym. RR-O czym ? J-Eeeee nie ważne. AW-A wy co robiliście jak mnie nie było ? J-My ?! My wszędzie cię szukaliśmy ! AA-Najbardziej ja. wiesz czemu ?! Bo my nie umiemy latać tęczówko ! AA-To może się naucz nerwusko ! J-Dosyć tego... AW-Błagam ! Nie teraz i nie tutaj ! J-Dobra ale następnym razem... AA-Odlecę ci jak wtedy haha ! Jaspis prychnęła. AW-Rubciu ? RR-Tak ? AW-Pamiętasz pytanie które zadałam ci na statku ? RR-Tak. AW-No więc ? Zostaniesz z nami ? RR-Tak ! Zostanę do póki nie ustalę gdzie jest mój diament. AW-Hura ! A wy się zgadzacie ? AA-Rubciu zostajesz ! Z-Wszystko mi jedno. Ale ok. AW-Jaspis ? J-No dobrze. W końcu pomogła ci bardzo. RR-Tak ! Dziękuje wam ! Jesteście najlepsi ! I wszyscy (nawet Jaspis) przytulili się. AW-Haha ! THE END Postacie * Awenturyn * * Jaspis * * Angel Aura Kwarc* * Zoisyt* * Różowy Rubin * Musgrawit* (debiut) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność LoveLapisKuba